


Spider on the Wall

by SevenSnowflakes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSnowflakes/pseuds/SevenSnowflakes
Summary: Gaz has been seeing Zim for a few months now, and loves to make sure that everyone knows it. After a particularly rough night, Zim invites her over for round two and a special surprise.
Relationships: Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 12





	Spider on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So I've spent quarantine rewatching Invader Zim and writing smut. I used to be a huge ZADR shipper, but lately I've really hopped on the ZAGR train, and I just love it, so enjoy!

Gaz arrived at school covered in cuts and bruises. Arms, wrists, legs, and thighs. There was even a light bruise around her neck. She gave off a confident smirk as she walked down the hall, despite the stares she received from her classmates. She was proud of those marks. She wore her black dress with no tights underneath specifically to show them off.

As Gaz tinkered with her locker, Sarah approached her. “Gaz? What happened to you?”

“You mean these? Just a kinky night with my boy toy is all.” She smiled to herself as she examined her eye makeup in the mirror. Her eyeliner was on point, and he’d made sure to avoid doing any damage to her face.

The other girl immediately changed her tone. “Gross. Cover that shit up, nobody wants to see that. I thought you’d been, like, attacked or something.”

Gaz simply shrugged, not bothering to look at Sarah as she dug around for her calculus book. “Don’t be jealous.”

“Whatever.” Sarah rolled her eyes, slamming her own locker shut as she took off for class.

As Gaz closed her locker, she felt her phone vibrate in her dress pocket. On the home screen was a text from  _ him _ :  **Are you up for round 2 tonight?**

Gaz’s smile grew wider as she typed her response:  **I’d like that ;)**

Another text came through swiftly:  **Great. My place this time**

At lunch, she was almost seated before Dib pulled her aside, nearly causing her to spill her food. “ _ What _ ?” She growled.

“Gaz? Is somebody hurting you?”

“Yeah, but I told him to, so it’s fine.”

Dib’s eyes grew wide. “ _ Zim _ did this to you?”

“Yeah, and he’s gonna do it again tonight. I’m going over to his place, so you’d better tell Dad I’m at a friend’s or something or we’ll shrink you down to the size of a bug and squash you.”

“I just… Uh… You don’t care that everybody’s talking?”

“Let them talk. I’ve never been happier.” Her expression was deceptively neutral, but Dib could tell that she was telling the truth.

“Okay, I guess it’s just weird to me too. It’s kind of disturbing seeing you like this and knowing that  _ he’s _ responsible, and that you actually… Like it?”

“Then stop thinking about it and fuck off. It’s super weird to be so concerned with your little sister’s sex life, get a hobby.” She shoved Dib away and left to find Zim.

Zim was sitting by himself, playing on the Game Slave she’d let him borrow, snacking on some chips he probably brought from home.

Gaz slid into the seat beside him. “Hey.”

Zim gave her a quick peck on the cheek, deciding to pause and save his game. “Hey.” Once she had his full, undivided attention, he was finally able to take in all of the reminders of last night as they littered her body. “I really did all that?”

“Yeah, and it was awesome. I can’t wait for you to do it again tonight.” She brought her lips to his and ran a hand through his wig as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. She didn’t want to get too hot and heavy in the cafeteria, but also didn’t see the harm in giving him a preview of the night to come.

He kissed her back passionately, and before he could get too into it, she cut him off.

“So, what level are you on?” She asked, glancing at the Game Slave.

“Thirty-eight. I didn’t sleep after I went home last night.”

“Nice. So do I have to go home tonight?”

“What, are my robot parents going to kick you out or something?” Zim laughed.

Gaz was impressed. He’d really gotten down the whole sarcasm thing. “Guess not.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, so stay as long as you want.”

“Dib’s going to cover for us.”

“He probably thinks this whole thing is disgusting, doesn’t he?” Zim smirked, sliding one of his gloved hands into hers.

“Yeah, he’s not a fan. I told him to butt out of my sex life and get a hobby though. So he’d better.”

Zim squeezed her hand. “The reasons I like you, little Gaz.”

Gaz blushed. He never stopped calling her that, even though she was nearly an adult now. To be fair, she hadn’t grown much in height since her younger days. She was only about two inches taller than Zim, something that she didn’t mind at all.

This whole thing started just a few months ago. It was like a switch had flipped for Gaz. One day Zim was the stupid, weird, alien freak that her brother wanted to rip apart on an autopsy table, and the next all Gaz could think about was having Zim rip her apart on a soft bed. At first there was plenty that she’d had to teach him, but now he was a pro.

She also liked that at some point before all this, he’d started taking an interest in some of her hobbies. Video games, makeup, music. Sometimes he’d randomly come over and wander up to her room, asking for a song recommendation, or how to apply eyeliner. At first she thought it was odd, but she always answered his questions, which kept him coming back. Eventually, she realized that he wasn’t bad company to keep.

And now, here they were. She smiled, taking a sip of her soda as she rested her head on his shoulder. “So did you ever get that bed?”

Zim fidgeted. “Well, it’s still a work in progress…”

Gaz pulled away so she could face him. “Zim! I told you weeks ago that I’m tired of both of us having to cram onto your couch. I need a bed if you want me to keep coming over.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry. Here.” He pulled out one of his Irken gadgets and began swiping and clicking on its screen. Finally, he showed it to her. The text was all in Irken, but she could see a picture of what looked like a rather comfortable bed. “There. It should be here in a few days.”

Gaz relaxed a bit. “Thanks, but what are we supposed to do about tonight then?”

Zim scratched his chin in deep thought, while Gaz waited patiently for his response. Finally, his contact-covered eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers. “I just got an idea! Trust Zim on this, okay?”

He looked so cute, how could she say no? “Fine. It better be good though.”

-

Gaz arrived at Zim’s with her overnight bag. The gnomes didn’t mess with her as she made her way to the front door and rang the bell.

Zim answered the door, stepping aside so that she could come in. “Right on time.”

“You know it.” She winked, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Zim staggered back until he landed on the couch, Gaz on top of him. His disguise was already off, so Gaz immediately reached for his antennae, softly caressing them as their kiss became rougher and rougher. She bit Zim’s lip as he shoved his tongue to the back of her throat. She liked the way it seemed to slither around in her mouth, and she wondered if this is what trying to swallow a snake would feel like.

Gaz used her weight to push Zim down into the couch, never once breaking the kiss. Even with his gloves on, she could feel his claws digging into her shoulders the rougher she got. She grabbed his wrists and forced them into the cushion, restraining them with her hands as she straddled him.

“Enjoy this now, little Gaz, because it will be the only time tonight that you’ll be in control.” Zim groaned as she nipped at his neck. She didn’t stop until she could see a mark.

“Oh?” She whispered. “Well why wait? Show me what you’ve been planning.”

Zim hopped up from under Gaz with ease and led her down to his base. “Close your eyes.” He instructed.

When they reached the lower level, Zim took Gaz by the hand to guide her. Once they were in the right place, he positioned her body and tilted her chin up. “Okay. Open them.”

Gaz was amazed to find what looked like a spider web on one of the walls of Zim’s base. It was huge, and looked like it was made of cables and metal ropes. “Whoa, for me?”

“Yes.” Zim was already scooping her up in his arms as his robotic PAK legs helped him climb into the web. Zim had prepared a spot with arm and leg restraints for his girlfriend, and he wasted no time securing them around her. “I hope you’re not too attached to that dress, because I’ll be ripping it and your underwear off your body.”

“Eh, I’ll allow it if you buy me a new one.” Her response was playful, but it was definitely the permission that Zim desired. Using his PAK legs to steady himself, he removed both of his gloves and let them fall to the ground below. His claws might be sharp enough to cut through her dress, but for safe measures he called for a knife extension from his PAK. Gaz’s eyes lit up when she saw the utensil coming for her. It started just above her bosom, earning a single drop of blood before gently slicing through the thin fabric. The knife trailed across her stomach, and she wiggled in her web. The room felt cold now, and she was full of anticipation. She watched as her dress fell on top of Zim’s gloves.

“Now you have to take something off.” She urged him.

Zim threw his boots on the ground, then peeled off his tunic and deposited it with the rest of their garments. “Happy?”

“Very. Now get back over here, I can’t pull you toward me in this position and I want to kiss you.”

Zim’s force as he came at her caused the entire web to jiggle. He crushed his lips against hers and rested his antennae on top of her head. He cupped her face in his clawed hands, and soon they made their way down to her breasts as he bit her lip.

Gaz moaned as he squeezed them, digging his claws in. He used the knife again to slice the lacy black undergarment down the middle, then to cut each strap. It fluttered to the floor like everything else. “I had another idea. Check this out.” He pulled something from his pants pocket.

Gaz squinted at it, and soon realized what they were. “Oh my god Zim. You know me so well, it’s like you’re in my head.”

Zim grinned, showing off his sharp, white, zipper-like teeth. “Let’s try them on.” He took both clamps and closed them on her nipples. They were connected by a chain that he could pull and play with as he pleased.

“Yank on them!” She commanded.

Zim gave the clamps a good tug and watched as her nipples stretched with them.

Gaz moaned loudly. “Again!”

Zim continued to pull on the chain with one hand, and stuck the other hand down panties that matched her bra. He leaned in for another kiss, this time one more gentle. His fingers found his way inside her, and he soon had his PAK cut away the last of her clothing, leaving Gaz fully exposed to him.

“That’s… not… fair.” She moaned between kisses. “You still… have pants on.”

Zim didn’t respond, and instead laughed into the kiss. “In due time, little Gaz. Have patience.”

“You know I don’t.” She whined. His fingers felt good inside of her. He always started straight away with two, and because of his claws, he always knew how to maintain the perfect balance between careful and rough.

He twisted his fingers around instead of curling them so that he didn’t accidentally make her bleed. As much as Gaz liked pain, he knew the human female reproductive organs were fragile.

“Zim! Take your pants off! Now!” She cried, wriggling against her restraints at every twist and touch.

Zim finally withdrew his fingers, which were now slippery and wet. He examined the digits up close before smirking at Gaz. “I think you’re ready now.” He yanked his pants off and threw them down.

“About time!” Gaz watched with glee as his member unsheathed itself, soon reaching full length.

Zim loomed over her with the help of his PAK legs, arms draped around her neck. “You’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He whispered.

“And you’re the sexiest alien I’ve ever met.” She tilted her head up to kiss him again.

Zim took that moment to thrust himself into her. She yelped a bit, but he silenced her with another kiss. Soon he found a rhythm and he challenged himself to go faster and deeper.

The entire web shook as Gaz whimpered. “Harder! Yeah, oh my god like that!”

Zim repositioned his hands so that they were on her hips. He gripped them tightly as he continued to thrust. For a small being, he had incredible strength. There were definitely going to be bruises there tomorrow.

As the web continued to shake, Gaz could feel her restraints cutting into her skin. She didn’t care, they were just more badges to show off on Monday. She was always amazed by how far inside her he could get it. She felt like he was all the way in her stomach, even though she knew that wasn’t possible.

And he never stopped. He just kept going, and going, and going. Soon he had her screaming from the combination of pleasure and pain. She could be as loud as she wanted in Zim’s lair, not having to worry about her dad or Dib walking in.

It always took Zim a good while to come, but Gaz enjoyed every minute of it. She did her best to be attentive to his every move despite her own limited movement.

Finally, he pulled out of her and let his seed completely spray her. She laughed as Zim’s body went limp under the PAK legs.

“How do you feel?” Gaz asked.

“Great. That was amazing. You’re amazing.” He gave her a tired smile.

“Good. I had fun, but you know…”

“You didn’t finish, did you?” Zim asked knowingly.

“Nope.”

“Well then lucky for you that I upgraded my PAK.” The knife had long since disappeared, and out came two new extensions with silver devices on the end of them. They were vibrating.

“You’re just full of surprises tonight, when did you become such a romantic?” Gaz grinned.

Zim shrugged. “I just want you to be happy is all.” With that, the two extensions went straight for Gaz, one shoved the vibrator all the way inside her, while the other pressed its vibrator hard against the outside of her.

Gaz shook with pleasure, and lost it when Zim began to pull on the chain to the clamps again. “Yes! That’s it!”

Zim kept going a few moments longer, and then stopped so that he and his girlfriend could relax. “How was that?” He asked.

“Perfect. Everything tonight has been perfect. Thank you, Zim.”

“My pleasure.” He winked, nestling into the web beside Gaz. “So, do you want to sleep up here, or do you want to move to the couch?”

“I’ll stay up here. Just leave me tied like this until morning. I really like it.” Gaz replied.

“I’m glad.” Zim smiled, kissing her forehead. “I hope I gave you enough bruises tonight.”

“I think we’re good, I just hope they’ll last. I like showing off.”

Zim rested his head against her chest. “I can always just give you more before the weekend is over.”

“I like that idea too.” Gaz smiled, letting her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, I'm working on opening commissions! Follow me on Twitter @SevenSnowflakes for future updates, and if you're interested in commissioning a fic, message me!


End file.
